Guardian of Shinsengumi
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: Shinsengumi always had a little companion, A Normal stray Animal that always seems to visited them almost everyday. That's right, Its just a 'Normal' animal...right? [I DO NOT OWN HAKUOUKI]
1. Chapter 1

**-CHAPTER 1, STRAY CAT OF SHINSENGUMI-**

-3rd POV-

The moon was high, only the sound of crickets were heard. The streets of Kyoto was quiet, and the streets were empty. Expect for the members of Shinsengumi of course, keeping Kyoto safe even through the night.

"Sano-San, I'm getting sleepy" Heisuke Tondo muttered unable to hold back a yawn. Both he and Harada Sanosuke were doing night duty, one that everyone seems to hate and avoid. "Quit complaining Heisuke, You're not the only one here tried" Harada said, holding onto his spear like it's about to drop any time soon.

 _"Meoww"_

"Oh?" Heisuke turned towards the voice. "It's you!" He said pointing to a little creature that crawled out from the shadows. "Hehe, looks like he came to visit again" Harada said as he and Heisuke approach the cat. "Jun-Chan! Come here!" Heisuke said excitedly waving his hands, gesturing the cat to come closer. "Are you sure that's his name?" Harada asked "Of course! I named him myself!" Heisuke said. "Nope, I'm pretty sure Souji named him" Harada replied back.

 _The sounds of bells echoed through the dead night_

Heisuke turned suddenly "What is it Heisuke?" Harada asked, preparing his spear in case of an attack. "Nothing, Ah! Jun isn't here!" "That's because you scared him"

Hijikata Toshizo wasn't happy, not at all. All the things happening was getting out of hand. The Rasetsu, the Girl who happens to be the Doctor's daughter and also, those troublemakers/idiots/beyond sane/crazy Captains that were adding to the flame. "How did I even know them to begin with?" He muttered as he exited the room, he didn't felt like sleeping. He can't sleep at all.

Too many things were on his mind, and now. Sannan Keisuke injured his arm during battle. What can he even do to help?

 _Ringgg_

"Hm?" He turned to the small garden, there was a cat stareing at him with open eyes. "It's you again" He uttered as he sat by the wooden flooring. The cat walked in front of him and jumped onto his lap. "Seriously, since when Shinsengumi owns a Cat" The night was cold, Hijikata spent his time talking with a cat when it comes into the headquarters. "Really, those two just won't stop fighting over food. Even Souji joined in the fight" Hijikata said before realizing. "Complaining to a Cat. What is wrong with me" He muttered "Mah, at least there's someone who listens and won't complain back"

Hijikata stroke the Cat's back, noticing something. "Oi, Neko. Do you belong to anyone?" He asked before smiling, Cats don't talk. "You've been around HQ for quite a while, Years if I remembered. Surely someone is looking for you" He said, touching the bell tied around the top of the Cat's neck. Putting some thought into it, he came into a simple conclusion "Maybe your abandoned"

The Cat jumped from his lap and landed on the ground effortlessly, turning its head to look at Hijikata one more time before walking away. "Tch, whatever" Hijikata uttered before he decided to return back to his room to rest.

 _ **Ringg**_

In the darkness, Chizuru was woken up by the sound of bells. Rubbing his eyes, she looked at the door. The sound of thunder was roaring, the skies were dark. The shadows of the threes outside were reflected onto the door. "Hm?" There was a shadow of a Cat, sitting just outside the door. " _Meow"_ The Cat sang. Chizuru froze, the chill feeling, the dangerous aura she felt. The shadows of the Cat shifted, forming a Shadow of a Man. "H-Hie..." Chizuru forced her voice down, hoping that whaever outside wouldn't notice she was here. Hopeing that it's all a nightmare

It is just Too Bad

From the looks of it, it seemed to be Man with long hair. That was all she could find out from the shadow. Slowly, the shadow shows the Man's hand moving to his waist. The sound of a sword being unsheathe. Whoever it is, Chizuru knew that Man is here to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2, WHY ARE YOU HERE?-**

-3rd POV-

Chizuru struggle for air, Fear was paralyzing her body. The Man held out his sword. And then, the door between them was cut down. "S-Someone-" Chizuru uttered under her breath, pushing herself against a wall. Completely in this Man's mercy.

Long blue hair, the Man seemed to be a boy instead. "Someone Hel-!" Chizuru was cut off when the intruder swing his blade at her. Luckily she manage to dodge it in time that she only had a cut on her arm. And now, she's cornered in the room. The person showed no mercy, an emotionless face. The blade was over her. This is it, she never got to meet her Father, Never got to thank the Shinsengumi for providing her shelter.

Bracing herself for the impact, she closes her eyes as the sword come down on her. The sound of blade clashing was heard. "Hm? Sorry I'm late" A voice said as Chizuru opened her eyes. There was Souji, his blade manage to push the intruder back a few steps. "What's going on?!" Hijikata yelled as he entered the room with Shinpachi, Sannan and Inoue. "Hn, Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Souji said with a smirk as he looked at the intruder. "R-Ryunosuke?!" Shinpachi yelled, pointing his fingers at the intruder that named Ibuki Ryunosuke. A former 'comrade' of Shinsengumi.

Ibuki's face didn't dropped, still that same emotionless aura that could rival Saito's. "Vice-Commander" speak of the Devil, Saito arrived on the scene with Yamazaki. "Ryunosuke?" Saito uttered in surprise. Ibuki stood tall as he pointed his blade at Chizuru who's behind Souji. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop this Ryunosuke!" Shinpachi yelled as he tried to stop the match. Ibuku's eyes were on him, as if he didn't understand what he meant.

"Vice-Commander" Saito muttered as his hand rest on his sword. "No, something is wrong here" Hijikata said, narrowing his eyes on Ibuki. Something to him didn't felt right, and he didn't like it one bit. It's been awhile ever since they have seemed Ibuki, and the person who stands before him didn't changed one bit.

Ibuki stared at Shinpachi. Souji was itching to fight and so decided to ambush Ibuki who's looking away from him. "Don't look away from your enemy Dog" Souji yelled as he charged towards Ibuki. "Souji!" Hijikata yelled

A sight that they though they'll never see

Souji's blade was deflected, landing on the ground a few feet away. Ibuki manage to catch him and aimed for his sword's hilt. Smart.

"Tch, you got lucky" Souji muttered as the group crowded around him and Chizuru. Ibuki was clearly outnumbered, though Sannan was the only one unarmed. There's no chance of winning against Captains and Commander of Shinsengumi.

Ibuki stared blanking at Chizuru, who gasped with fear. A second of silence passed and Ibuki held his blade outwards, making the Shinsengumi restless. And then, he dropped his blade onto the floor. Confusing the Members of Shinsengumi. "W-What?" Hijikata muttered. Is he giving up?

A smile made its way onto Ibuki's face, confusing Shinsengumi even more than it already is.

The shadows were engulfing the room, sound of lightning and thunder were heard, "What's going on?" Shinpachi asked. The light was fading away and when it recovered. Ibuki was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell..." Shinpachi muttered. "Vice-Commander, shall I search the grounds?" Saito asked as Hijikata nodded "Yamazaki, make sure no one leaves this place" He said as the Shinobi left for his duties.

All eyes were on the Girl, "Explain, What and how he got in here?" Hijikata demanded. "I-I..." Chizuru muttered as she began from the start.

 **A Black Cat came for her**


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3, WHAT A BAD LUCK…-**

-3rd POV-

"So, you're saying that a cat turned into Ryunosuke?" Heisuke asked. Their gathered in the common room, where Chizuru just finished explaining. "H-Hai" Chizuru said, dare not to look at the Captains disappointed faces. Though it was the Shadow, Chizuru was sure of what she saw. Hijikata was frustrated though he didn't showed it.

"Vice-Commander, I've searched the Headquarters. And there's no signs of Ryunosuke" Saito said as Yamazaki added on "And no one has left the grounds since the incident"

Kondou himself was surprised, he never thought he would hear that name again. "Hm..." Kondou muttered. "For now we'll have someone guard Chizuru-Chan. There's no telling when or if he would come back" He said.

-Line Break-

The afternoon came, Saito and Shimada Kai went out for their usual patrol. Souji was by himself, wondering what's for dinner. His thoughts come to a stop when he saw a familiar animal from the corner of his eyes. "Hehe" Souji laughed as he caught the animal.

"Souji! Are you here?" Shinpachi knock on the wooden door, upon hearing Souji's voice he opened it to find Souji playing with a cat. "Oh? His here again?" Shinpachi asked pointing at the cat. "Hehe, I found him outside a few moments ago" Souji answered. "So, did you named it?" Shinpachi asked as he saw Souji smiled. "Yup!" Souji said excitedly "So what's the name?"

"Toshizo"

...

"Wait a moment...Why did you named it after him!?" Shinpachi asked

"Neko-Chan looks like him right? Acting all high and almighty, even has a selfish side to it. I just thought it reminded me of a certain someone" Souji said with a smile. "But still..." Shinpachi muttered as the door opened. "Souji" Saito appeared. "Are? Hajime-Kun come back" Souji greeted. "Meoww" "What's that?" Saito asked, stareing at the Cat in Souji's arms."It's a Cat, can't you tell by just looking at it? Besides, it's been here for quite a while now" Souji said holding the cat out. "Of course it is, I'm asking. Why is the Cat doing here?" Saito asked again. "I found him outside, so I brought him in" Souji explained. "If you're bringing in an animal, you should have told Vice-Commander or Commander about it first" Saito said as he sat down just beside Souji.

"Meowww"

"Hm?!"

"Oh! It jumped onto Saito's lap!" Shinpachi said, Souji was grinning. "Matte, Souji! Get him off me" Saito asked as Souji's grin turned wider. "Call the Cat by its name and say 'Get off' and it'll do the trick" Souji said "I see" Saito muttered before asking "What is its name?"

"Toshizo"

...

"If this is a joke, you're taking it too far" Saito said after a moment of silence. "I'm not joking at all. Ne? Toshizo" Souji said as the Cat replied with a meow "See?" Souji said "but still-" "He won't respond to any other name" Souji smiled.

" ..." Saito muttered.

"MEOW!"

"A-Apologies!" Saito panicked as he turned to Souji. "It's your fault Souji!" "hehe, you don't have to even say that"

-Line Break-

"Yo! Is Toshizo still here?" Shinpachi asked as he entered the room. Souji was reading a book from somewhere. "Toshizo is over there, Saito seems to be having fun with him" Souji said. "Lately, food had been disappearing from the kitchen. It's him right?" Shinpachi said as he sat down. "Your right, I guess he got hungry and rampage through the kitchen and ate everything" Souji said smiling. "Seriously, that Toshizo..." Shinpachi sighed "He bit me because I accidentally trip on him" Shinpachi said. "You're the one at fault since you were the one who tripped on Vice-Commander" Saito said petting the Cat. "Why am I the only one here being harmed?! What about you guys?!" Shinpachi yelled before 'Toshizo' yelled at him. "Covering up for me, you are kind Vice-Commander" Saito muttered. "Meow"

"His completely taken by 'Toshizo' isn't he?" Shinpachi said, stareing at Saito who looked happy carrying 'Toshizo' in his arms. "Come to think of it, Do you think 'Toshizo' has any kids?" Souji asked "That kid must have acted totally like a mini-Toshizo" Souji added on. "Are you saying that 'Toshizo' went around and got kids?!" Shinpachi said in shock.

Tap...Tap..

"Are? Is there someone outside?" Souji muttered "Quickly! Hide Toshizo! I'll do something about it" Shinpachi said. "Understood" Saito said as his placed the Cat in a wardrobe.

"Oh?! Kondou-San! I thought it was someone else. What is it?" Shinpachi voice was heard from outside

"Eh? Someone talking about Hijikata-San? Hehe, are you thinking a little bit too much?"

"Ah! Then See you later!"

After a few seconds, Shinpachi came into the room, sweating. "I didn't know that you are good at acting" Souji commented as Shinpachi closed the door behind him. "You should have helped me!" "No way, I can't possibility lie to Kondou-San"

"SAITO!" Hijikata screamed as he bursts in through the door. "SHINPACHI! SOUJI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL KONDOU-SAN!?" He screamed. "Are? What's the problem?" Souji asked. "Stealing Food at night, following around with girls and got...A kid" Hijikata said.

"HAHAHA! Who knew this would happen!" Souji laughed as Hijikata glared at him. "Seriously, do you have a grudge against me?!" Hijikata said.

"Meow~" "Vice-Commander! Please don't speak too loud!" Saito said to the cat "IM SPEAKING LOUD BECAUSE IM SCOLDING YOU GU-ys...wait...what's that?" Hijikata screamed/said. Questioning the creature hidden behind Saito. "Its a cat" Souji said holding in his laughter. "Wait...the 'Toshizo' that stolen the food, went around and go a kid..." Hijikata pause. "IS THIS CAT!?"

"OI! How would you feel if I brought a Dog or a mouse and named him Souji!?" Hijikata asked/screamed "Eh? You would atually do that? Besides 'Toshizo' doesn't have a kid" Souji countered. "You ungrateful brat!"

"Hm? Saito, where's Toshizo?" Shinpachi asked, the Cat disappeared. "Hm? He was here a moment ago..." Saito answered.

-Line Break-

The Headquarters were silence, sounds of nature were peaceful. Chizuru was doing her usual routine, cleaning the dishes, folding the laundry and now she's cleaning up the backyard. And of course, the clueless girl didn't know she was being watched. By a cute creature no less.

 _She's the Girl_

 _One who will destroy Shinsengumi_

 _Now or later?_

"Hm?" Chizuru looked up from the ground, she thought she heard a rustle from a bush. And another came, "E-Eh?" Chizuru brought up the broom as a defence. That Girl is seriously naive, as if a broom can protect her.

 _ **Ringg**_

The familiar sound of bells, from that night she was also killed. Chizuru took a step back in fear as the bells resounded again. There was a figure, Ryunosuke suddenly appeared in front of the helpless girl. Putting a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. A step, and another. Chizuru froze as Ryunosuke was less than a meter in front of her. "P-Please let me go" Chizuru plead, holding tighter on the broom. Not noticing the rock behind her feet, she fell onto the ground. Ryunosuke squat down right next of her and gave her a confused look. Chizuru stayed in her position for a while, Ryunosuke seemed to be stareing at her. In quite a close distance.

"Chizuru!" Someone sang as he approaches the two. "Eh? Why are you sitting on the ground?" That person asked "Heisuke-Kun!" Chizuru turned to the voice, turning back she realized that Ryunosuke was gone. As if he wasn't there to begin with. "..Did something happened?" Heisuke face turned serious and Chizuru nodded hesitantly.

From that day on, Chizuru was told to stay with one of the captains until they get to the bottom of the case.

Surprisingly, nothing happened from that day. That was until that fateful encounter at the Ikedia Inn.


End file.
